meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skipper101/The New Meerkat Manor
Ever hear of Meerkat Manor? You know, Flower the dominant female who was killed by a snake and The Whiskers? Well, if you haven't, I suggest you go to two places: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meerkat_Manor or http://animal.discovery.com/fansites/meerkat/meerkat.html I've decided to add what happened after Season 4, so this is actually a sort of 5th season. But this time, everything is no longer boring and serious; it is now 100% funny, always coming up with jokes and sometimes, we will travel back in time to see some stuff that's similar to an event happening on the manor. Occasionally, we will also use cartoon and CGI animation to reveal what the characters are thinking and to allow them to talk. Well, there are lots of changes. I'll give you those first: 1. The Aztecs have been growing in numbers. 2. Rocket Dog is now gone. I heard from wikipedia that once the series was finished, she was run over by a truck while crossing a road. The new dominant female is her sister Sophie. (This was created a few years before I learned about this wikia. but I knew immediately that keeping in Rocket Dog would not be an option. But having not heard of the KMP or LH reports, I originally made everything random until I learned about this and the Lh reports, and began adding more after becoming a friend.) 3. Mitch has lost the position of dominant male to a new male named Thundercat, who was born in the Lazuli under the name of Squeak. 4. The Lazuli have a new dominant male: A male from the Whiskers named Rufus. and last but not least, the Zappa have died out from disease and the Commandos have a new dominant male after Zorro's mysterious death; and that is his brother Bruce, who's 2 years older than Miles. And they have shrunk from 57 members, to just 16, but are now making a comeback. They also have new female management under Nikita's daughter Benzedreine because Nikita disappeared. (Remember, this is actually the Sequoia, not the Commandos. The real guys died out a few years ago.) But some of the Zappa did survive: Lola: Is currently the dominant female of a mob called the Toyota (She is played by Miss Lilly the Pink) She survived because she was evicted before the disease started to spread in the mob. Frank: Is currently in a mob called the Baobab which is led by Mitch's twin sister Cruise. He survived because he was roving when disease hit the Zappa mob. Is currently dominant male of the mob. (Al Capone plays him) Houdini: Is also in the Baobab. Don't ask me how he survived the disease: nobody knows! He used to be alpha male but then Frank overthrew him (Al Pacino plays Houdini) Melanie: Was already evicted so she also avoided the dsease outbreak and currently leads a mob called the Jurassic Mob. (Which is played by the Nequoia and/or Rascals on the show and/or maybe even the Jaxx and/or Zulus) And now it's time to introduce the main characters(and their personalities): Sophie: Mozart's daughter and the group's newest leader. She is very tough and has inherited Flowers "iron paw" ruling style. Once Rocket Dog died, she was the groups oldest female so she took dominance and kept it. Thundercat: The new dominant male of the group. He's tough, and shows it to anyone who disobeys him. Born in the Lazuli, he was once known as Squeak and is Big Si's last surviving son. Mitch: Having lost position of dominant male when Thundercat arrived, he continues to carry out Shakespeare's duties as the hero. Unlike the others, his personality is completely unchanged, even though he now goes roving sometimes. Gump & Pitio: Two males who act as super sentries like Mitch, but go roving more often than Mitch and Axel do. Gump is 1 year older than Pitio, and is very responsible in both roving and family duties. Oh, and don't worry; Mitch will still be the gangs "hero," there will just be more heroes as well. Mayflower: Sophie's daughter, who is pregnant at the series beginning. She has taken Tosca's role of the "Rebellious" one, which could lead to trouble. Juno: Amira's only son, who is now a rover and a reliable babysitter. (By the way, if you're from the USA, then Amira is Rita's real name.) Jogu: Still a mighty warrior on the battlefield. Years ago, he joined the Aztecs, but now he's returned to the Whiskers. His change in personality is that he's now very loyal to the gang, and only roves when he's so bored he can't think of anything else to do or is all alone and finds the scent of another gang. He's also loyal to Thundercat when it comes to chasing away the rovers. But this could be a big mistake, especially when Brachiosaurus is involved. Axel: The cute young Zappa pup adopted by The Whiskers is now an adult and is constantly roving. He also tries to be a hero like Mitch, but more often then not he fails. When he does, he cries like a baby. And even if another Whisker is targeted, Axel always gets hurt. Brachiosaurus: Sophie's 9 month old teenage daughter. She thinks of herself as a tall superstar. (Hence her name Brachiosaurus) Named after the famous sauropod of Jurassic North America, she gets really angry if she doesn't get her way. Especially when she finds herself attracted to a roving male and the rover gets chased away. And once a third strike is triggered, things might get very bad........ Pickle: Sophie's daughter, who is now a very playful adult. But when her mom's pregnant, she also gets evicted. Bertle: Sophie's second most loyal daughter, after Pickle. But she too has pups and this could get her into trouble. Nugget and Beaker: Rocket Dog's only two kids. Now grown up, they take on babysitting and sentry duties. But their personalities are different: Nugget is active and always does his jobs seriously. Beaker, on the other hand, is lazy, and makes the others do her work while she just watches them. And you can tell that Sophie's starting to get annoyed with Beaker's act. McGee: The female version of Shakespeare and Mitch. But after trying to kill a Honey Badgers cubs, she disappears. But unlike Shakespeare, she wasn't defending pups from the Lazuli. So why did she disappear? Warning! If you read this, then the whole story will be spoiled!!!!She was chased into Staten Island Zoo by a Honey Badger!!! And of course, Maybelline and Zaphod, who still rule the Aztecs. The rival groups The Lazuli and the Commandos also star in the series. Oh, and the Whiskers have two new rival groups: The Kung-Fu and the Toyota. The Toyota will also be called Tyrannosaurus Rexes, or just T-Rexes to make them sound more fearsome. The Kung-Fu are more important and constantly disturb the Whiskers. They include the following Meerkats, the ones I'm introducing are the most important. Rosie: The dominant female and Nikita's sister. She has always tried to take over Whiskers territory once Sophie became the new leader. She has a fierce appetite for fights. Brittany: One of Rosie's daughters, who doesn't know anything about her rivals and thinks they're nice guys. (She's played by many different subordinate females) Ningaloo: The dominant male, who was born in the Whiskers. Is fierce, mean, and big. Maroon: Another new Casanova on the manor. He's Wilson's second biggest competition after Paymister. Oiley Doiley: Maroon's twin brother who often works with his brother to get some Kalahari girls. And here's the Commandos meerkats: Benzedrine: The daughter of the "evil" Commandos alpha female is now alpha female because her mother died from disease. Unfortunately, the size of her gang has shrunk and bringing their numbers back up to their former glory days is going to be very difficult. And even worse, Benzedrine is too much of a coward to fight. If she doesn't clean her act up soon, the Commandos will go extinct. Bruce: The new Commandos alpha male, his origins are a mystery; he was first seen in a mob called the Chuckle Bros, which is not a real mob, but a gang of rovers who no longer have a breeding group. The males don't have to be roving with each other, they just have to be roving. Bruce has proven to be a very successful alpha male, constantly leading them into battle against other rival gangs. Mungallchops: A rover with an appetite for Kalahari ladies. He's another form of Wilson's competition for Kalahari ladies, depsite being his nephew. Laurence: The litter-mate brother of Mungallchops. He shares his ladies appetite. Wilson: The long-time Kalahari Casanova. He's jealous now, because Thundercat has won over Sophie's heart and likes him more than she likes Wilson. As a result, he and Thundercat have become enemies. Despite all this, he continues trying to entice other females into mating with him. Unfortunately, he's developed 7 forms of competition this season: his cousins Mungallachops and Laurence, Kung-Fu males Maroon and Oiley Doiley, and Toyota males Paymister, Superman, and Ed Harcourt. And it seems that all females in the Kalahari prefer them over Wilson. Without a date, his drive to mate has made him really hyper. And even worse, he's so desperate and hyper, he can't control his own body. If he doesn't find a mate soon, he could die of desperation, exhaustion, or a predator attack. And don't forget the Toyota: Lola: The old Zappa alpha female makes a surprising comeback. Now the leader of a new gang, she has alot more confidence than she did as a subordinate, Zappa dominate, and evicted female and constantly leads raids on the Whiskers... despite her mobs smaller size. Greegan: The Toyota's alpha male. Like Bruce, his origins are unknown. Mrs Ball: Lola's oldest known daughter in the Toyota. Paymister: The latest Casanova on the block. And the Whiskers are his prime target. He's also Wilson's biggest competition. Superman: Paymister's litter-mate brother. He and his brother are always roving at their prime target, the Whiskers. Ed Harcourt: Another brother of Paymister. also has an appetite for ladies. And another new mob that doesn't live near the Whiskers has also made an appearance on the show: The Frisky. Here are their main meerkats: Quaver: The alpha female of the gang. After her mother Bootle died in February, Quaver and her twin sister Crochet fought for dominance. As you'd expect, Quaver was the winner. But her partner Gazebo is her father so she can't mate with him. She needs a man really bad to keep the family growing. But she doesn't know that. And even if she did, Quaver actually likes having dad around so she'd chase the rover away anyway. Crochet: Quaver's twin sister: having lost the fight, she now keeps a low profile in order to avoid being evicted. Gazebo: The mother of Quaver and Crochet and the alpha male. Unlike Rocket Dog, who hated having her dad around, Quaver actually enjoys his company. But despite that, he goes roving, thus increasing his chances of losing dominance. But everytime Quaver mates with another male, she chases him away because she actually prefers dad over a rover. Meerkats that play a major role but aren't that important Athena: Quaver and Crotchet's younger sister. Unlike most females, she goes roving for males, making her really unusual. Black Jack: Athena's older brother and a big rover. Spider Pig: (Singing) Spider Pig, ''Spider Pig. Does whatever a Spider Pig does (Stops singing) Ok, that isn't true. Spider Pig is also a big rover. (He is played by Zoltan)' Oh, and we can't forget the Lazuli: Young: After Aretha died from a predator attack, she was the oldest female in the group so she took dominance. And while her sister failed to produce even one litter, she managed to produce hundreds of litters, even as a subordinate. Rufus: Maybelline's son born in the Whiskers. Or perhaps he's Daisy's. Well, either way, it doesn't matter. He's alpha male and has lots of confidence. Soul Hudson: A roving male who has taken Carlos's title as "Lazuli Casanova" Wollow: Rufus's brother. He used to be alpha male, but then Rufus overthrew him. Caroline: Young's daughter. Well, actually, Young may not be her mom, because she was born in a mixed litter of 8 mothered by both Young and her twin sister HP. Well, either way, she's the oldest subordinate female so she's most likely to be evicted when her possible mom becomes pregnant. So she keeps a low profile at all times. Hen: The daughter of either Young or Caroline. She's also likely to be evicted when Young becomes pregnant. And here are the Aztecs: Maybelline: The dominant female. Despite being Zaphod's daughter, she's managed to get the group's numbers up high. Zaphod: The meerkat version of Homer Simpson. All he cares about is having some fun. His idea of humour? Someone getting injured. Dolly: She's not a meerkat, but she isn't a friend of the meerkats either: she's Africa's most daring predator, the Honey Badger!!!! And she only attacks the meerkats just to help her cubs survive. Well, I hope you enjoy it when it come out. Category:Blog posts